


Sleeping Beauties

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Profound Bond, really short silly thing i wrote yesterday night, unless you want it to be something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He froze and waited a few seconds, but his brother didn’t wake up. Neither did Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauties

“Dean?” Sam knocked again, but the only answer he got was total silence. He tried the door, finding it unlocked, and gave it a push. Warily, he glanced into the room, and promptly wished he hadn’t.

“Jesus,” he said, cursing himself immediately after for being so loud. He froze and waited a few seconds, ready to bolt and act as if he’d never been there if Dean opened his eyes, but his brother didn’t wake up. Neither did Castiel.

Which was a good thing, even though it meant the slightly unsettling display in front of him didn’t change either. Sam wondered what he was supposed to think of this new development. He took a moment to thank God, however absent He might have been in the past couple of years, for the fact that both men seemed to be fully clothed beneath the covers. At least this meant he wouldn’t have nightmares about this moment.

Still, even this little blessing was a little confusing. Dean in bed with his arms around someone wasn’t an entirely new sight for Sam, but usually this someone was female, somewhere between very scarcely clothed and completely naked, and a one-night stand. It had never been a man, or someone who was obviously still wearing a shirt, or _Cas_.

It wasn’t that Sam minded, exactly. If it provided either of them any comfort at all, he was totally prepared to break out the rainbow flags or whatever was necessary to show his support. It was just really damn weird to see Dean so relaxed, or to see Cas- Well, to see him sleeping at all, actually. It was still strange to see him succumbing to urges that were just so inherently human.

Sam shook his head at himself as he closed the door behind him softly. Apparently having a ‘more profound bound’ involved cuddling. Who knew.


End file.
